


I know it's strange (I don't know what I'm thinking)

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Related, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Drunk Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Matchmaker Scott, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Miscommunication, POV Derek, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Strangers, Tree Climbing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: He should just walk by and leave well enough alone.Should.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I missed day 20 :( For some reason Saturdays are difficult for me to get something put together. Maybe because I'm recovering from the week before, LOL. This fic has two more planned parts and kind of fulfils a plot bunny I've had in mind since I first heard "Best Friend's Brother" from Victorious last year.

“Scotty! Dude!’ 

Stiles rushed forward as soon as his best friend opened the front door to his house and he threw himself into Scott’s arms, knowing he’d be caught.

True to form, Scott did fold him into a tight bear hug, lifting him clean off the floor as be bent backwards. Stiles laughed and clapped Scott enthusiastically on the back.

“I didn’t think you were coming home until tomorrow!” Scott exclaimed excitedly.

“Got my shit together earlier than expected and was able to change my flight! You were my first stop, after spending a couple hours with dad,” Stiles explained. “I wasn’t sure if the timing was okay or if you had stuff to do--”

“My schedule is wide open for you, Stiles. Always,” Scott told him with a wide grin and Stiles felt his whole body relax into Beacon Hills again.

It’d been two years since he was able to get home between school, internships and part-time jobs. Scott was also tied up with his college courses and working so both of them had to face up to adulthood and contend with the longest separation their friendship ever faced. Skype and Facetime were great for makeshift one-on-one time but the 3000+ miles between them could still be felt.

“I can’t believe how long your hair is now!” Scott laughed, ruffling his hand through it while Stiles batted him away teasingly.

“And you, what’s this? A tattoo? You didn’t say anything!” Stiles replied as he pointed to the black double band on Scott’s upper arm.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Scott urged as he gestured for Stiles to follow him further into the house. 

Stiles craned his neck to look up as Scott led him down a hall into the kitchen. He always heard about this place but never thought he’d see the inside, at least not more than post-fire pictures of the house that stood in this exact spot when he was a kid. 

“It’s a bit much, right?” Scott asked wryly as he caught Stiles staring up at the high ceilings, full wall of windows overlooking the preserve, and a great room that looked like it came from the pages of a home decor magazine. 

“It’s definitely not what I’m used to from the McCall's,” Stiles said with a shrug. “Sorry I couldn’t make it to the wedding, by the way.”

Scott waved his apology off. “It was kind of last minute, I get it. Mom really liked the flowers you sent.”

“How are you doing with it? Do you like Peter any better?”

Scott shrugged as he looked through the fridge and then raised a fist in victory. “I knew there was still some beer in here! And I’m pretty sure there’s still a bottle or two of champagne in the basement from the wedding, now that we’re talking about it.”

Stiles accepted one of the beers Scott offered him and they sat down at the breakfast nook to catch up. 

“Peter’s okay, I guess. Kind of weird sometimes but he makes mom happy and that’s the most important thing,” Scott continued. 

“You mentioned something about his nephew living here too?” Stiles asked.

Scott nodded as he sipped his beer. “Yeah, Derek. He’s a few years older than us, I guess. Maybe 24? He moved back from New York where he was staying with his sister. He’s in a band with a few people we went to high school with-- you remember Isaac Lahey and Boyd and Erica… uh, the blonde?” 

“Reyes? Erica Reyes?” Stiles supplied. Scott snapped his fingers in agreement. 

“Yeah, that’s her. I haven’t seen them play but I hear they’re pretty good. He’s the bassist or drummer, I dunno.”

“Do you guys talk at all?” Stiles asked, laughing lightly.

Scott shrugged. “He’s kind of shy. We say hi or make small talk but we don’t actually see each other very often even though he’s just down the hall from me.”

“Could be cool to finally have a brother,” Stiles pointed out.

“I dunno,” Scott replied with a smile creeping across his lips. “I always thought you filled that role pretty well.”

Stiles felt his cheeks heat but he wasn’t embarrassed because he often thought of Scott the same way. “Aw, Scotty. You’re my boo, too,” he crooned.

Scott punched him lightly in the arm but he was grinning, as well. Stiles felt them slip right back into their old habits as if the past two years never happened.

***

“I think y’should jus stay here t’night, Stiles,” Scott slurred from where he was sprawled on his bed. 

Stiles lay beside him, staring up at the skylight in Scott’s new bedroom and hummed his agreement. “I didn’t think I was gonna drink so much,” Stiles replied slowly. He wasn’t as drunk as Scott but halfway through the first bottle of champagne he knew he wasn’t going to be able to drive home without at least a nap. 

“Bathroom?” Stiles asked tiredly. Scott was already dangerously close to dozing off but Stiles wanted to piss and at least swish some mouthwash around before he joined his friend in dreamland.

“Down th’hall,” Scott mumbled as he waved his hand in the general direction. Stiles snickered, then pushed himself to his feet. He had to wait for a second for the room to be steady enough for him to walk, then he started rummaging through Scott’s dresser for a pair of shorts or sweatpants to wear to bed. When he found a pair with faded BHHS” printed down one leg he grabbed them and let himself out of Scott’s room.

The house was quiet. Scott explained Peter had whisked Melissa away for the weekend for a winery tour and so Derek was the only one who would be in the house. They heard him arrive home a couple hours earlier but as far as they knew he was in his room alone. 

Scott’s new house was way bigger than his old one--hell, it was bigger than his old one and Stiles’ house put together. Every door in the hallway was identical and closed so he wasn’t sure which one was the bathroom. He tried a couple only to find a spare bedroom and what looked like a study or office. 

The third door he tried opened up to a sleek, modern bedroom in grey and pale blue. He caught the sound of soft music playing from the laptop on an imposing black desk. The large bed was the centerpiece, with charcoal colored linens. At the end of the room in front of the open closet stood one of the hottest shirtless guys Stiles was sure he’d ever seen outside of the internet.

He was tall, well-muscled, and had a dusting of dark hair on his chest that made Stiles instantly want to swirl patterns into it with his tongue. He had a well-maintained scruff that would probably classify him as a thug in a dark alley but all Stiles could think was how much he wanted to feel it between his legs.

Stiles realized he’d been standing in the open door and staring for longer than considered socially acceptable and so he raised his hand in a salute. “Sorry!” he called out before shutting the door quickly behind him. He realized that must have been Derek, Scott’s new sorta-step brother (step-cousin?).

He tried a couple more doors before finding the bathroom, the luxe likes of which he’d never seen before. The floors were heated under his feet, the shower looked like something straight out of a spa, and there was a _bidet_. Stiles snorted but took his time getting ready for bed. He found a new toothbrush in the closet and considered wearing the freshly laundered, plush robe on the back of the door just for shits and giggles but he was sobering up and only wanted to get to bed.

It was about ten minutes after he left Scott’s room that he was finally on his way back, still marveling over the fanciness of the bathroom.

“You know you’re from a small town when…” he mumbled to himself and chuckled under his breath. Maybe he wasn’t as sober as he thought.

As he passed by the room he accidentally walked into just moments before he noticed the door was ajar. Stiles frowned and narrowed his eyes because he knew he shut the door firmly behind him after he apologized. He should just walk by and leave well enough alone.

Should.

He stepped up to it silently, thankful for the plush runners protecting the rich hardwood floors, and peeked inside. The room was darker now, lit only by a couple softly glowing lamps. The music was off but Stiles could see a video playing on the laptop as Derek sat in front of it with his left leg propped up on the desk. 

Stiles squinted and could make out--yeah, Derek was watching gay porn. He stared harder and tried to see if he recognized what he was watching because Stiles was always on the lookout for new, interesting stuff. 

He was so focused on the actual video that it took him a solid two minutes to realize Derek was stroking himself as he watched the porn. Stiles blinked and his mouth dropped open as he watched Derek’s hand glide up and down his shaft, playing particular attention to the head of his cock on his upstrokes. 

Stiles felt his own dick show some interest in his borrowed sweatpants and he lightly rubbed the heel of his hand across the base through the fabric, not especially keen on jerking off in his best friend’s fancy new house, or coming in his borrowed clothes. He poked his head through the doorway slowly, edging forward in an attempt for a better view. From this angle he could see some of Derek, almost all of his well-defined abs and the cut planes of his arms but he only got glimpses of his cock that Stiles could only imagine was as perfect as the rest of him.

Stiles cocked his head and thought he could hear Derek’s light moans and quiet grunts over the video as he worked himself but he wanted to hear more. Stiles found himself creeping slowly into Derek’s room until half of his body was through the door and his eyes were zeroed in fully on the shiny head of Derek’s dick slipping in and out of the tight confines of his own fist.

“Stiles?” Scott called faintly from his room down the hall. Stiles jumped, bumping his elbow against Derek’s door as he tried to leap out of the room.

Derek froze and jerked his head in Stiles’ direction. Biting his lip Stiles quickly stepped back into the hall with Derek’s eyes on him the whole way. Unsure of what polite society would do in such a situation he panicked and waved before bolting back to Scott’s room, slamming the door behind him.

Scott was still sprawled across his bed but had grabbed one side of his bedspread and tried to roll himself up like a burrito. Stiles took a picture and laughed for a couple minutes before he tugged off Scott’s socks and pants so he’d sleep comfortably and then rummaged in Scott’s closet for another blanket. 

Stiles lay down beside Scott, head to foot, and turned off the bedside lamp. Scott snored lightly while Stiles tried to calm his mind down enough to understand what the hell just happened. 

“Welcome back to Beacon Hills, Stiles,” he mumbled to himself before drifting into unconsciousness.


	2. But is it wrong (if I see him this weekend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, Stiles…” Derek started, unsure how to say what he needed to. Scott’s face lit up and he nodded.
> 
> “He’s great, right?”
> 
> “Well, not really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Check me out, writing shit in a timely manner. What's up with that?!

The doorbell rang, echoing in the cavernous great room, and Derek let out a grumble of frustration.

He ducked back behind the wall that sectioned off the kitchen hoping that whoever was at the door didn’t see him but a few seconds later he heard pounding on the door. 

“Hey! Scott? Is that you?”

Derek screwed his eyes shut and sighed, torn between thumping his head against the wall and hiding in the kitchen forever but his politer self wouldn’t allow it. He put down the water bottle he grabbed from the fridge on the counter and stalked to the door.

“Whoa, hey!” Stiles exclaimed, jumping a little at how swiftly Derek pulled it open.

He really wished he’d opted for hiding in the kitchen.

“Derek, right?” Stiles continued, sticking his hand out. “I’m Stiles, Scott’s--”

“I know who you are,” Derek replied flatly. “He’s not here.”

Stiles, seemingly unperturbed by Derek’s attempt at dismissing him, grinned widely at him. “That’s cool. I wasn’t sure if he was going to be because I know he’s busy with school and stuff but I had some time to kill and the drive out here is peaceful and so I uh… I’m rambling, right?”

Derek just raised an eyebrow at Stiles. He knew he was being rude but he had no time for people who would cheat on their significant other they professed to love. When Scott and Melissa moved in Derek was only newly returned to Beacon Hills and wasn’t much for trying to play the ‘perfect and happy’ game with his uncle’s new family on top of readjusting to his former hometown. It didn’t help that Derek wasn’t good around new people and felt awkward as hell trying to get through that boring point in a relationship, platonic or romantic when everything’s just small talk and favorite colors. 

He knew from the photos Scott had up in his room that Stiles was probably the most important person in his life outside of his mom. When Derek caught Stiles peeping when he was jerking off he had a hard time pinning down his emotions. At first, he was flustered from being caught, then turned on because he wasn’t sure who the guy watching him was but he was hot, and then when he realized who Stiles was, he was disgusted and angry with Stiles, himself, his uncle--with everyone and everything. 

“I wanted to say I was sorry, too.” Derek perked up a bit and waited for Stiles to go on. “I shouldn’t have barged in like I did a few nights ago. I’m sorry for invading your privacy and seeing you in a personal moment.”

“Thank you,” Derek replied stiffly, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. “I’ll tell Scott you stopped by.” Derek moved to close the door but Stiles stopped him with a quick hand.

“This is probably super inappropriate and I’m _so_ not in, uh, your league but fortune favors the bold and all that!” Stiles said with nervous bravado. “Anyway, I wanted to put it out there that if you’re up for--I mean, looking for um… not a good time but, I mean, _yes_ to a good time because it _would_ be one. But if you want to catch a movie or get something to eat or ever have an itch to scratch…”

Stiles trailed off and winked at Derek who stared back at him blankly. Was he _propositioning_ Derek while on the doorstep of his boyfriend’s home? 

“Are you serious?” Derek asked quietly, unable to sort his thoughts out.

“Yes?” Stiles replied warily.

“I can’t believe you’d do that to Scott,” Derek growled back and quickly slammed the door in Stiles’ face. He ignored him knocking and ringing the bell as he disappeared upstairs to his room and turned up his music to drown the noise out.

Derek dealt with his own cheaters in his spotty romantic life, he wasn’t about to sit back and be party to it happening in someone else’s life. And he wasn’t about to let his new … whatever Scott was, go through what he did with Jennifer. 

While his emotions were close to the surface Derek forced himself to open his laptop and start writing. Maybe he’d get some songs out of the incident.

***

When Scott got home from college later that afternoon Derek waited an hour or so to let Scott settle in before seeking him out. He found Scott in his room, tapping his pencil on his desk to a secret rhythm while he read a passage in a textbook.

Derek knocked on the door frame and waited until Scott waved him in before stepping foot inside. Once in he wasn’t sure how to actually go about telling Scott his boyfriend was a piece of shit. Instead, he paced for a moment, then sat abruptly at the edge of Scott’s bed. 

“You okay?” Scott asked, amused tone not making Derek feel better.

“Not really,” Derek replied and there must have been something in his voice because Scott immediately closed his textbook and spun around in his desk chair to face him. 

“What’s up?” Derek felt torn in that very moment because Scott was looking at him so openly. Would this backfire and Scott would turn his anger and hatred to Derek?

“Uh, Stiles…” Derek started, unsure how to say what he needed to. Scott’s face lit up and he nodded.

“He’s great, right?”

“Well, not really?” Derek replied slowly and Scott’s face fell instantly. “I’m sorry to tell you this, Scott, but he hit on me.”

Scott narrowed his eyes and looked confused. “Okay,” he said hesitantly. 

“He saw me in a compromising position and I didn’t know until it was too late. Nothing happened, though!” Derek rushed to include. “But he was here today and he hit on me.”

Scott was still for a split second, then a wide grin spread across his face. “That’s great! Are you guys going out?”

Now it was Derek’s turn to be confused and his mouth dropped as he registered what Scott said. “Um, what?”

“Do you not like him?” Scott asked. “I know he can come off a bit weird and sometimes intense but he’s a great guy, I swear.”

“But I’m telling you he’s not,” Derek argued. “He’s _cheating_ on you!”

Scott’s eyebrows shot up quickly. “Yeah, no he’s not,” Scott said quickly. “We’re not together.”

“But…” Derek tried to continue and gestured to Scott’s bookshelves and dresser. “Your pictures!”

“Of me and my best friend, Stiles?” Scott answered with a snicker. “You could’ve asked, you know.” Derek felt chastised despite Scott’s light, teasing tone. He hung his head until Scott got up and punched him lightly in the arm. “It’s kind of cool that you had my back, though. Thanks for looking out for me! But if you’re interested you really should make a move on him.”

Derek scratched the back of his neck, still avoiding Scott’s eyes. “Yeah, that’s probably not the best idea since I pretty much told him off earlier today,” Derek confessed.

“Jesus Christ,” Scott swore mildly. “You and Stiles would be a great match if either of you could get your foot out of your mouth for three seconds.”

Derek had no choice but to agree and so he nodded slightly. “Probably wouldn’t happen now anyway.”

Scott snorted and shook his head. “First lesson about Stiles? He’s persistent to the point of driving people to drink or want to kill him. If you’re just as dogged he’d be nothing but impressed.”

“Why are you helping me?” Derek asked suddenly. “We’ve barely had a full conversation since Peter and your mom got married.”

Scott shrugged. “I always wanted a sibling, especially a brother. One of the things I thought was super cool as a kid was getting advice from them but, uh. No offence, but I think I’ll stick to _giving_ advice with us.”

Derek smiled, thinking about how his relationship with his older sister, Laura, was a lot like that and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds okay.”

***

Scott said Stiles liked gestures. Didn’t matter how big or small but at this point all Derek wanted was to apologize for the way he acted earlier that day. That would have to suffice for the moment because Derek was sure he didn’t have anything else to offer. 

He didn’t tell Scott what he was doing or where he was going, figuring that it was up to Derek to follow through with this and also because it was a new experience for him to have someone so invested with such a personal part of his life. It was easy enough to find the home address for the Sheriff and Derek set out with the goal in mind to get through an entire apology without fucking it up. 

Sounded easy enough.

But when he got to the house across town, unassuming and on a quiet street, he was greeted with a mostly-dark house and only one vehicle in the driveway, a blue Jeep. Derek tried ringing the doorbell and knocking but all he could hear was loud music coming from the upstairs. Derek stepped off the front porch and crossed the lawn in the direction of the music. 

He looked up and saw light blazing through an open window as punk music thumped loud enough that Derek was sure he’d feel vibrations on the outside wall of the house. He wasn’t about to go home with his tail between his legs and sheepishly ask for Stiles’ number to call or text him, as tempting as those options were. 

Derek glanced around for a rock or something to try to toss through the window but instead only found a tall tree outside Stiles’ bedroom window. It’d been years since he climbed a tree last but there was never a time like the present so he swung up and into the branches, climbing the leafy oak easily. When he got up high enough he carefully leaned on the sturdier limbs and peered into Stiles’ room. 

What he saw almost sent him plunging from the tree.

Stiles was naked, lying on his back on his bed with his legs bent, feet flat on the mattress. His eyes were closed while one hand fingered his nipple and the other worked what looked like a dildo in and out of his ass easily. His cock was already fully hard, red and curving against his lower belly and making his skin shiny with precome. Derek blinked and strained to take everything in as clearly as possible. 

Derek could see Stiles’ mouth moving, talking or babbling randomly, as the music continued to blast from an unseen stereo or computer speakers. He watched Stiles drag the hand on his chest down his midsection, across his abdomen and over his groin to grasp his cock tightly. 

Derek felt his own dick twitch in his shorts and he tried to shift his weight to loosen his pants a bit. He wasn’t about to jerk off in a tree--he didn’t think. 

Stiles looked like he was trying to drag the moment out and keep himself from coming as quickly as possible but his hands were both out of sync with each other as he jerkily thrust the dildo inside his ass and tried to match up the strokes on his cock. Derek tilted even further forward in the tree and watched Stiles raptly as his hands moved quickly and he seemed to be moaning or calling something out that Derek wished so hard to be able to hear.

Derek shifted in the branches again, wincing as some of the smaller branches poked at him on all sides but he continued watching. Stiles was at the end of his rope and his hips were stuttering up into the air as his body fought to focus on one stimulus instead of the full-on assault Stiles was giving himself with just his hands.

He thought he could faintly hear Stiles’ cry when he came over his hand and writhed on the bed. Derek wanted to push himself out to the longest branch but the next time he moved he heard a tell-tale crack and the next thing he knew he was lying on the ground with a throbbing pain shooting through his thigh. He rolled over and saw he landed on his branch and he swore to himself.

“They don’t make trees like they used to, huh?” 

Derek looked up slowly and saw Stiles hanging out of his window, shirtless. Derek was sure that if there was a light shining on Stiles’ chest he’d be able to see come all over it but that was neither here nor there and at that moment he needed to leave.

So he did. He gingerly got up, testing out his leg and then was off to his car parked a house away, leaving Stiles to stare at his retreating figure and to deal with the broken branches. 

Maybe he should have run his plan by Scott...


End file.
